


Sexts.

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roberts in the pub with Chrissie but cant resist sexting Aaron at the bar. After toilet cubical sex with Aaron will Robert start to realise who he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexts.

Robert was in the pub, sitting at the table near the door, with Chrissie and Lawrence as he watched Aaron at the bar. He couldn't help stare at the young mans muscular body as his wife and farther in law spoke. Robert got out his phone.  
"Are you trying to make me hard? Sitting there like that?" He text Aaron.  
"Sitting like what?" Aaron text him.  
"Like your the only person in the room." Robert text.  
“You're wife’s sitting right there."  
"She's not the one I want to fuck on that bar." Aaron couldn't help blush.  
"Really. What makes you think it wouldn't be you on the bar as I fuck you till Chrissie realises your not all that devoted to her?"  
"Ummm. Fuck I want you in me right now." Robert text.   
"Sure you don't want to talk about business with daddy in law and ya wifey?"  
"Sure." Robert text. "I want you in between my legs right now." He text. "I want you sucking on me as they talk about stupid noncence while they have no idea what's going on." Robert text. "Would you suck me hard under the table?"   
Aaron looked over at Robert, the Robert with one hand stroking his croch over another man as his wife sat beside him. Aaron knew he'd never suck Robert off in the middle of the pub under that table, he might in one of the booths but not a table everyone would be able to see him. But he could see how much Robert wanted him and how board he looked next to Chrissie. So he thought he'd up the ante.   
"Oh I would. But before that I'd suck two of my fingers long and hard before I run them down your crack before shoving one up that tight ass of yours and once you're riding it, pushing on it hungrily, Id slide in another one. Il lick and suck up the top of the inner of your thigh then suck your balls. I'll lick up your hot shaft then put you fully in my hot mouth. With my other hand I'll stroke your legs then play with your balls. I'll finger fuck you at the same rate as I suck you off, hard and fast, till your screaming my name and you cum hard in my mouth. Harder then you've ever cumed down that pretty little wife of yours throat. And I'll swallow every drop before I lick up you again and leave a kiss on the top of your worn-out shaft."   
Robert moved in the seat. He rubbed his hard shaft. He knew he had to get out of there. Aaron could see how Robert was moving. Robert sent another text.  
"God I need you now."  
"Meet me in the toilets. Tell them you have a meeting ;)"  
Robert repositioned his hard dick then turned to Chrissie.   
"I've gotta go. Sorry." He kissed her on the cheek. "Need a wee first so I'll go out the other way." He smiled.  
"Ok love." She said as he left. 

Aaron was already in the toilets when Robert walked in. Robert looked around a little before grabbing Aaron and kissing him hard. Aaron walked backwards till they hit the wall at the far end of the toilets. Robert pulled off him and saw the toilet cubicle beside them. "In there." He said before shoving off Aaron and walking in. Aaron followed and locked the door behind him. Robert kissed him again then, softer kisses. He unzipped his jeans and let them and his boxers fall to the floor as he kissed Aaron. Aaron pulled off Roberts top as he kissed him.  
"Fuck me." Robert whispered into Aaron's ear. They walked back a little till the back of Robert's knees were up against the toilet.  
Robert turned around and put his hands on the wall as Aaron undid his jeans and pulled down his boxers, he dropped his top and hoodie on the floor. Robert quietly hummed as Aaron's body pushed up against him. Aaron kissed Robert's neck and put two of his fingers in front of Robert's face. Robert happily sucked them before Aaron put them inside of Robert.   
"Umm fuck." Robert said as he rode Aaron's fingers. His other hand was on Robert's body and he smiled as he kissed his neck. Aaron pulled out his fingers and wiped then on some tissues before holding his cock up to Robert's ass. He stroked it up Robert's crack and ass before Robert begged. "Please. I need you." Then Aaron pushed into Robert. He used his hands to help keep Robert up and also to stroke the older mans body as he moved in and out of him. Aaron slid his hand down Robert's body and grabbed his hard shaft. He started to stroke Robert and Robert's head hung back letting Aaron kiss more of his neck and mouth. Just then they heard the door open.   
They didn't dare move as they heard foot steps. They heard the man open his flys and start to pee. Aaron could see Robert was still in a state of haze so moved his spare hand up and down the mans body. He was fully inside of Robert as he squeezed his nipple making the older mans head move, showing how much he wanted to make noise. Aaron moved almost fully out of Robert as the man out side finished and washed his hands. Robert pressed hard into Aaron's body. Pushing Aaron back into himself and trying to touch as much of Aaron as he could. Robert let out a moan as they heard the door open then close again. Robert grabbed Aaron's face with one hand and kissed him open mouthed. Aaron moved in and out of Robert again and it wasn't long before Robert was struggling with staying up the way he was standing.   
"I'm gonna." Aaron said.  
"Wait. Just a little longer." Robert knew he was about to cum too but just wanted this to last a little longer, well actually he never wanted it to stop.   
"I can't." Aaron whispered.  
"Do it." Robert said as he lent the back of his head on Aaron's shoulder. Robert twitched as Aaron's cum filled him and he couldn't stop but cum at the sensation.  
Robert cam hard over Aaron's hand and into the toilet bowl. Aaron moved his hand up Robert and Robert sucked himself off of Aaron's hand as he lent his body on Aaron's. They kissed again before Aaron said.  
"We should probably put some clothes on." Robert looked at Aaron and knew he was right even if he didn't want to. Aaron pulled off Robert.  
"I can feel you inside of me." Robert said as he turned around. Aaron reached round and held Robert's ass.   
"You gonna keep me in there?" Aaron asked.  
"Fuck yes." Robert said as they kissed again. "Can I see you later?"   
"I've gotta go to work but yes. Meet be in my room at 5." Aaron said.  
Robert smiled as they both got dressed and left the cubical. They kissed again once in the main toilets, Aaron didn't even notice Robert's hands had lightly intangled with his. Robert and Aaron left through the door out the pub near the toilets and Robert had to stop himself from kissing Aaron as Aaron walked off. Robert didn't go home instead he drove to the barn as he needed some time to think. 

He thought about how when he was in the pub, sitting next to his wife it felt like Aaron was the only one there. The only one who mattered, the only one he needed. Robert laid back in the hay, thinking about all the times him and Aaron had been here. All the things their'd done in this barn. And how in them moments, the moments were it felt like him and Aaron were the only people in the world, he felt complete. He rubbed his face. He couldn’t deny he’d thought about what life with Aaron would be like. When he asked Aaron to run to manchester with him he couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t pictured them with kids and a house and a dog, and happy. But that wasn’t the life he had now, that wasn’t how it could be. Could it? He was in too deep, his home, his work, his life was with Chrissie. But he couldn’t help but think about living in the pub. Working some where, anywhere. And being with Aaron. He sat up and looked around the barn, and thought about how he’d leave Chrissie. He could see her crying or slapping him or both. He thought about how it would hurt her and how it would hurt him but he knew it’d be worth it. He laid back in the hay. He imagined waking up to Aaron every day and going to bed with him every night and a smile covered his face and he filled with joy, with love. 

He couldn’t help but want Aaron again then, need him. He ran his hand down his chest and down into his boxers. He got his phone out again.  
“I need u now.” He text Aaron.   
“Im working see u tonightXx.”  
“PleaseXXXXxxx;)”  
“Fuck your impatient.”  
“:) thats y u love me”  
“Im with Adam in the office:(“  
“You behind your desk?”  
“Y?”  
“Send me a photoXx;)”  
Aaron sent him a photo of Adam sitting at his desk.  
“I could wank over him but id prefer it to b uXx” Robert sent back.  
Aaron looked up and looked at Adam sitting concentrating on some paper work. He lowered his phone.   
Robert smirked as the photo came through.  
“Ummmm.” Robert sent back.  
“Am I not getting one?”  
Robert took off all his clothes. He took a photo of his hard cock with his ass in the shoot.  
Aaron wiggled in his chair when the photo came through.  
“Where R U?” Aaron text.  
“The barn.”  
“What you gonna do there?”  
“What do you want me to do?;)”  
Aaron smiled.  
“I want you to stick your fingers up there and ride them like the slut U R”  
“Fuck. I am now.”  
“Ummm.”  
“I want U to toss your self off;)” Robert text.  
“Im in the office.”  
“So?”  
“Im not like you;)”  
“Fine.” “Fuck talk dirty to me.”  
“U riding those fingers?”  
“Hell yes.”  
“Ride them harder.”  
“Ummm.”  
“How many U got up there?”  
“2.”  
“U can do better then that.”  
“3.”  
“Ummm.”  
“4.”  
"Come on;)”  
“Ummm.”  
“God R U all in?”  
“Oh fuck.”  
“God I wish I was there.”  
“You touching your self yet?”  
Aaron slid a hand down his boxers.  
“Yes.”  
“God.”  
“Ummm.”  
Aaron rubbed him self.  
“Send me a photoXx” Aaron text.  
Robert bent over and took the photo.  
“Oh god yes.” Aaron sent Robert when he got the photo. Adam stood up and said.  
“Im gonna go see Vic.”  
Aaron nodded and Adam left.  
“He’s gone.” Aaron text. His phone rang and he saw it was Robert.  
“UMMMMM.” Robert hummed down the phone.  
“You having a good time?” Aron asked.  
“Oh fuck yes.”   
“Im wanking my self off.”Aaron smiled.  
‘I wish I was wanking you off.” Robert said.  
‘I wish my hand was inside of you.”  
“Me too.”  
“Ummm. Are you naked?”  
“Completely.”   
“Umm.” Aaron lent his head back and moved his hand faster. “Are you riding your hand?”  
“Ummm.” Robert hummed as his way of saying yes.  
“Does it feel good?” Aaron asked.  
“Ummm.”  
“Ummm.”  
Robert had an idea. He moved his hand with the phone in it to his hard dick. He grabbed his shaft and started to wank himself off. Aaron could hear the sound through the phone.  
Aaron pressed the phone to his ear as he wanked himself off.  
After awhile he heard Robert moan and cum.  
Aaron came over his boxers with a loud moan.   
“Ummm.” Robert moved his hand back to his head.   
Aaron heard the sound of Robert licking himself off his fingers so did the same.  
“God you sound so hot.” Robert said.  
“Ummm. Come round mine.” Aaron said.  
“Now?”  
“Yes.” 

Robert left the barn and went straight to the back door to the pub, he didn’t even need to knock before the door opened. They spent the next 4 hours in Aaron’s room before Robert had to leave. Robert was naked on the bed with Aaron in his arms, Aarons head on his chest.  
“Im gonna leave her.” Robert said through the silents and warmth of the room. Aaron lifted his head up.  
“What?” Aaron said as he sat up and so did Robert.  
“Im serious, if your have me.”  
Aaron lent forwards and kissed him.  
“Of course I will. Are you for real? Will you actually leave her?”  
“Yes.” Robert said. “I love you Aaron Livesy. More then anything in this world.”   
Aaron kissed him again.  
“I love you too.”   
“I swear ill spend the rest of my life making up for all the times I’ve hurt you.”  
"You don’t have to do that.” Aaron smiled.  
“I want to.” Robert said.  
They kissed again and spent the rest on the night in Aarons room.

The next day Robert drove home, well Home Farm wasn’t his home it never was but he drove there to finally be home.  
He entered the house.   
“Where have you been?” Chrissie asked. She was in the kitchen.  
“I need to speak to you Chrissie.”  
“Is every thing ok?”  
“No. No its not.”  
“Robert?”  
“Im sorry Chrissie I cant do this any more.”  
“Do what? Robert your scaring me.”  
“Im leaving you.” Robert said.  
“What?” Chrissie said shocked.  
“Katie was right.” He said.   
“No. No you wouldn’t do that to me. Your lying. Why are you doing this?!”   
“Im so sorry Chrissie.” Robert tried to step towards her.  
“Get out!” “Get out!”  
So he left.

He arrived back at the pub. He had removed his ring in the car and dropped it out the window.  
He walked into the pub and saw Andy at the bar.  
“Andy I need a word.” Robert said.   
“What about?”   
“Can we go through to the back?”  
“Sure.” They were just about to go when the door slammed open and a crying and angry Chrissie walked in.   
“You alright?” Vic asked from behind the bar.  
“ALRIGHT? ALRIGHT.!” Chrissie shouted. “My husband just left me and your asking if I’m ok!”  
“What?” Andy asked.  
“Not found out yet then?” Chrissie asked. “That your brothers a cheating lying pig!”  
“What?!” Andy asked. “Was Katie right?!”   
“Im sorry Andy.” Robert said in a soft voice.  
“SORRY!?” Chrissie asked. “You haven’t even told me who it was.”  
“Chrissie.” Robert said.  
“Who was she?” Vic asked.  
“Go on then! Who?!” Chrissie asked.  
Robert just shook his head.  
“Was it someone from the village?” Andy asked. “Someone Katie knew?”  
“Yes.” Robert said in a quiet voice.  
“Who!?” Andy shouted. “Well go on theres not that many girls in the Village.”  
Robert didn’t answer.   
“Tracy?” Andy asked.   
“No.” Robert said.   
“Leyla?”  
“No.”   
“Cha..”  
“You can go through all the girls in the village. The answers still no.” Robert said.   
“You cant not tell me!” Chrissie shouts.  
“I know. I don’t think theres any way you wont find out who it is because I want to be with them. I didn’t just leave you Chrissie I left you for someone else.”  
“Then tell me who!” Chrissie said.  
“Me.” Aaron said. He’d just come from the back room and was standing at the end of the bar. They all turned round and Robert couldn’t help but smile.  
“YOUR GAY!” Chrissie shouted.  
“No. Im bi.” Robert said turning to face Chrissie before getting a slap.  
“Oy.” Aaron shouted.  
“Your welcome to him!” She said before leaving.  
“Robert.” Andy said.   
“Im sorry for what I did to you and Katie.” Robert said. Andy was speechless. Robert walked towards Aaron and lightly kissed him.  
“Your serious.” Vic asked.  
“Yes.” Robert said.   
“I cant believe this.” She said.

Vic, Robert, Andy, Aaron and some un locals were surprisingly the only people in the pub before a large group of Dingles walked in. Cain noticed Robert and Aaron standing close. ‘Are their hands behind each others backs?’ Cain thought. All the Dingles stopped seeing Robert and Aaron close together and Vic and Andy looking shocked.  
“Whats going on here then?” Zac asked.  
“I just left Chrissie.” Robert tells them.  
“What?” Chas asks.  
“I had an affair.” He looks at Aaron. “And I realised I loved him much more then Ive ever loved Chrissie.”  
“Wait are you saying you two are?” Zac asked pointing at them.  
‘Yeah.” Robert said and Aaron smiled looking at Robert.  
“Well this is a surprise.” Zac said.  
“Dad why are you acting so cool about this?” Cain asked. “He’s been messing are Aaron around for months.”   
“Well they look happy to me.” Zac said. “Sit down lads were buy you a drink.”   
They all sat down at the booth opposite the bar. It was awkward at first but Robert and Aaron couldn’t help but feel comfortable and happy when with each other. They all drank together, trying not to touch the topic of the affair but Chas couldn’t do it anymore.  
“Right so are we all just gonna sit here and play happy family?” She says.  
Robert moves the hand from behind Aaron’s back. “I know I should probably explain.”  
“If you could.” Debbie said. “Its a good job Jack and Sarah are not here they wouldn’t know whats going on.”   
Robert looked down, Aaron saw this and put his hand on his back.  
“We had an affair.” Aaron said. “Its not that un-commen round here.” He said looking to most of his family, the ones who had affairs them self. “And he’s left Chrissie. For me.” Robert looks up at Aaron then and smiles. “Im sorry if anyones got a problem with that but your just have to deal with it.”   
“Ok love.” Lisa said.   
“Ok?” Chas asked.   
“I love him Chas.” Robert said. “I wont hurt him again.”  
Chas laughed. “Look Chas I don’t need your approval to be with Aaron. I would like it though. For Aaron’s sake.”   
Chas looked at them both and her face softened, slightly.   
“You still made Katie look like she was going mad.” Andy said.  
“I know and I’m sorry.” Robert said. “Im really sorry.”  
Just then Chrissie stormed in.   
“Whats this then a happy family dinner?” She shouted. “Well you do belong with scum like them.”  
“Oi.” Cain said.  
“What?” Chrissie said. “You saying he’s not scum?” Just then they noticed the bin bag in her hand.   
“This is yours.” She said dumping it on the table. Robert open it to see ash.  
“What?” He asked.   
“Its all your stuff.” She smirked.  
“You burnt it all.” He says. She just smirks.  
“And don’t exspect another penny from me.” She says. “And we’ve phoned round all your contacts. Don’t expect a job higher then minimum wage.” She then turns to Aaron. “I hope your happy together. Sorry for when he cheats on you.”  
“Im not going to cheat on him.” Robert says.  
“Yeah and how long did you think that about us.” She asks.  
“About a week.” He says. Chrissie then storms out the pub.  
“Did you know she'd do something like burning your clothes?” Andy asks.  
“Honestly? I thought she’d do a hell lot more then burn just my clothes. God knows what she'd of done if someone else told her other then me.”   
“What you mean.” Cain asks.  
“She’s not as innocent as she looks.”  
“Oh really.” Chas asks not believing him.   
“Well innocent people don’t normally lock there husbands in a shed for two hours before poring water out of a petrel can over the shed then dropping a match.”   
“What? when?” Andy asked.   
“When we broke up that one time.”   
“I can see why you didn’t want her finding out now.” Andy says.  
Robert drank the rest of his drink. “Anyone want another round?” Robert says.

He gets up and heads to the bar. Chas follows.  
“You know if you ever hurt my son it wont be water.”  
“I know and I wont stop you.”   
“Good.” 

The families spent the rest of the day talking and drinking and the village soon found out about the affair, but Robert didn’t care what people thought of him anymore. The only thing he cared about was the man sitting next to him. The man he loves with all his heart and the only person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. 

He never did cheat on Aaron. And he did get the life he dreamed about, kids and a dog. Chrissie moved on, with Ross of all people, and they became the new power couple of home farm. Eventually Chrissie and Robert got on, there kids were best friends after all. And after many years Robert and Chrissie did become family again, his and Aaron’s daughter married Moses and though the Christmas dinners some times were a bit tense Robert couldn’t be happier. Well maybe he could if his grandson wasn’t called Enoch.


End file.
